1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy capable of interchangeably activating an electronic controller and a projectile launching component through the same trigger element providing for a fun and interesting toy with a variety of play modes. The invention also relates to methods for interchangeably activating electronic and launching components through the versatile trigger element of the present invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Many kinds of shooting toys exist and are designed for the amusement of children and adults alike. Shooting toys come in various shapes with some of the most common toys shaped like guns of all sizes. Many of the known guns are shown to include a variety of projectiles for launching at a variety of stationary or moving targets. Alternatively, electronic toys and computer games are known to embody electronic controllers utilizing radio frequency, lasers and infrared light communications, etc. to simulate projectile shooting at stationary and moving targets.
Various known shooting devices exist and include configurations which squirt water from reservoirs and discharge numerous projectiles from multiple chambers. Water guns in the shape of hand guns, rifles, machine guns, and other configurations have been the most common type of toy utilizing water as a projectile.
These configurations can be simple hand-held squirt guns that use trigger-activated pumps to eject water, or more complicated and sophisticated shooters that rely upon pressurized tanks to shoot a stream of water a significant distance.
Other known projectile discharge devices include held or worn devices which are capable of shooting numerous projectiles. Some of these devices are shaped like guns employing a variety of discharge ports and a distribution mechanism to conduct the pressurized gas or liquid to the discharge ports in order to eject solid projectiles, liquid, or gas. Other known devices include a wearable toy employing a plurality of chambers capable of receiving numerous projectiles which are deployed by pulling each one of the multiple triggers linked to each one of the plurality of chambers, or by employing a mechanism with the triggering action capable of projecting a discharge element from a plurality of rotating pods to launch a variety of projectiles with the activation of a single lever.
Electronic gaming devices have been shown to integrate optical guns within a computer game scenario, and also enclose an electronic controller with attached transmitter and receiver of infrared light signals within a gun body. One of the most popular electronic controllers on the market is the Wii Remote® which is known to allow a user to interact with and manipulate items on screen via movements and pointing through use of accelerometer and optical sensor technology. It is also known to couple the Wii Remote® to attachments.
Significantly, known shooting toys and known electronic toys and computer games which simulate shooting do not include a versatile trigger mechanism which is operable to interchangeably actuate two different actuating mechanisms. It would be desirable to provide a toy with the triggering action capable of interchangeably activating an electronic controller and a projectile launching component.